Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device adapted for a true diversity receiver, so that two antennas receive radiofrequency (RF) wireless microphone signals of one or two wireless microphones, and so that the RF wireless microphone signals are switched to sound signals of single-receiving dual true diversity or dual-receiving single true diversity. Hence, each of the two antennas corresponds to and mates with a single one of the two wireless microphones or the two antennas correspond to and mate with the single one of the two wireless microphones to enhance an effective distance of the true diversity receiver.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional true diversity receiver is applicable for a single-receiving dual true diversity mode or a dual-receiving single true diversity mode. For instance, in the dual-receiving single true diversity mode, a single one of multiple wireless microphones corresponds to a single one of multiple antennas. Even though the multiple wireless microphones receive and output sound signals via the multiple antennas, their receiving ranges are small (i.e., effective distance is short). Thus, the multiple wireless microphones are only used indoors, such as a classroom or a KTV box. In the single-receiving dual true diversity mode, the single wireless microphone corresponds to and receives signals from two antennas, receiving ranges of the two antennas overlap, and dead spaces of the receiving ranges are eliminated to increase the receiving ranges (i.e., the effective distance is long). Thereby, the multiple wireless microphones are used outdoors.
However, the conventional true diversity receiver is merely applicable for the single-receiving dual true diversity mode or the dual-receiving single true diversity mode. Accordingly, when the conventional true diversity receiver is employed in the dual-receiving single true diversity mode outdoors, the single wireless microphone stops receiving and transmitting signals in a limited effective range. When the conventional true diversity receiver is employed in the single-receiving dual true diversity mode indoors, the multiple wireless microphones interfere with one another, thus limiting the receiving ranges.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.